As Time Goes By
by LovelyDivines
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn, and this is the story of how times separates and how it can destroy, but this is also the story about how time can bring you together and can mend broken pasts. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Maka Albarn, and this is the story of how times separates and how it can destroy, but this is also the story about how time can bring you together and can mend broken pasts. This is my story._

 _July 4th 2007_

 _Maka's POV_

I hear the faint sound of people talking and music blaring through my bedroom door. I grab my pants off the floor and throw on my favorite top to cover my chest and walk out the door. As i walk out, i am greeted with the smell of stale chips and beer. Another typical 4th of July party. I walk over into the kitchen and grab a Coca~Cola out of the fridge while trying not to bump into any of the various couples making out on my counter top. Disgusted, i quickly retreat out of the kitchen and walk into the living room trying to not catch herpes. As i walk out into the living room i find of course more people... making out. 'You should have just stayed in your room Maka, you've been to how many of these? You know what happens every year.' I hurriedly make my way to my bedroom door without looking up, trying not to puke all over myself and before i can get their i find my self in muscular arms, pressed against a obviously toned body. i immediately squeal. i slowly look up to see a boy with white hair and red eyes, not to mention the biggest smiles plastered on his face.

" Hay there, you know, you can get seriously hurt if you don't watch where you are walking?" the boy says still still smiling

" I..I am sorry i was just trying to get away from them" i say sheepishly pointing to the couples.

" ahh" He says looking over at the massive hoard of people shoving their tongues down each others troughs.

" You know.." he continues " They are quite disgusting to look at aren't they?" he says crinkling his nose.

I suck in his features and before i can even realize what i am saying it is spewing out of my mouth

"You can come in my room... I MEAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH THEM!" I say my face quickly flushing.

At first he looks shocked and then his face softens and he chuckles.

" Sure... why not?"

I quickly walk to my door well aware that he is right behind me , following me. What made me say that? im never one it invite **ANYONE** into my room. So, why him? I open my door and turn around waiting for him to come in as he walk through the door he starts to immediately look around finally settles down into my desk chair. I nervously shut my door but leave it unlocked just for safety measures. I will Maka Chop this kid if i have to.

" So.." I say sitting on my bed criss-cross.

"So?" He says looking at me with his red piercing eyes.

" What's your name? I'm Maka."

" Soul. So .. is this your parents party?"

" Yeah, um they have one every year but, not my thing i guess."

He smiles " So, is that why, ive never seen you before?"

i scratch my head and look down." Yep, I always stay in my room , but i got thirsty so i grabbed a drink. I almost forgot why i stay in my room, i don't want to contract herpes."

He starts to full on laugh and i can't help but join in. We both have a laughing fit and finally as the giggles subside after what seems like forever he stops and looks at me with serious eyes.

" Maka, i have to go, but can i see you again?"

I look at him for a minute unsure if i should ,but then he smiles. I can't help but melt at that and i finally speak up.

" Okay, um would you like my number?"

" Yes, Maka, i would love to have your number." He smiles real wide again as i walk over to my desk where he is sitting and grab a piece of paper and pen. I jot down my number and i hand his the slip of paper. His hand brushes mine as he takes the paper and disappears into the party once again. I slowly close my door and walk over to my bed falling down onto it. I stare up at the ceiling and Think about him, about Soul. the way he breathed, walked chuckled. The one thing i couldn't get over was his eyes. They were crimson soul piercing eyes. Never, ever have i ever, let anyone into my room let alone a boy. Crawling under the covers frustrated, I fall asleep. Ready for this weird day to be over.

 **Thanks for checking this out! It means a lot to me. I have many ideas for this and where it is going to go i hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't for get to R &R! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT**


	2. 2

_July 15th 2007_

 _Maka's POV_

" Maka!"... " Maka!" .. "MAKA!"

I jump up ready to attack when i realize it's just Soul. Still groggy from sleep i get up from my bed and open my window letting him crawl into my room. Me and soul have been hanging out ever since the 4th of July party, over a few weeks we have become friends. I actually know quite a bit about him now. He lives on the next street over and he plays piano, not to mention girls. Yep that's right, i'm friends with a player. How does me, a bookworm with one friend end up being friend with a player? He really is a good guy at heart though.

"Soul?" I say rubbing my eyes trying to see the alarm clock.

" Hay Maka! Oh my gosh, thanks for saving me their i though i was a goner." he says wiping sweat off his face.

As my eyes adjust to the darkness i can finally see the numbers glowing on my clock... 6:47AM

"SOUL!" I yell in a hushed whisper. " What the hell are you doing at my window at nearly 7 in the morning!"

" Well, for one trying to get away from my girlfriend. She kinda found out i cheated on her. And two, I'm here so i can admire you wearing a baggy t-shirt with no bra and your panties." He smirks and looks me up and down.

I stand there for a second soaking in what he said before my face flushes pick and i run over to my closet barricading my self in. After i grab my shorts and throw them on i walk out with a scowl on my face while Soul is dying of laughter. Well.. he is about to die from my wrath. I grab the nearest book which is pretty thick may i add and smash it into his skull.

"Ma...ka...CHOP!"

" OWWWW. goddammit Maka, that really fucking hurts!" He says rubbing his cranium.

" Well, maybe if you weren't such a jerk, this ..." i say pointing to his skull " wouldn't happen."

He mumbles and i take a seat on my bed.

" Soul, why do you gotta treat girls like that? Can't you just try to stay in a relationship?"

" Maka, ive been over this, I don't like sticking to one thing romantically. I like options." he says waving his hands around as if to make his point.

" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... so can, you leave now? I need some more sleep."

" Well, thing is.."

i sigh, " Spit it out."

" That girl i was talking about, she won't leave she has been there for hours waiting outside. It took me forever just to sneak out. So can i sleep over here? Just tonight." Soul sticks out his bottom lip and puts on the puppy dog eyes. Again i melt.

"uhh." i sigh looking at him " fine, but don't try anything funny!"

Soul laughs at this. " When have i ever tried something funny." he smirks with a mischievous grin

"Soul... I mean it, you know that book hurt." i say looking him in the eye. " I would hate to do that again." my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" he walks over to the other side of the bed and he climbs in i also pull the covers up over me and scoot over far away as possible. After several minutes of shifting and moving, i finally find a comfortable position and i dose off.

* * *

* KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"MMMMMMAAAAAKKKKKKKAAA, DADDY MADE BREAKFAST!"

I slowly open my eyes and yawn.

"DAD, GO AWAY,I DON'T WANT ANY BREAKFAST!"

" BUT...MAKA..."

" GO THE FUCK AWAY DAD!"

" Fine... waa...waaaaaaaaaa.. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As my dad runs away crying i notice im not only laying on my bed im laying on Soul while laying on my bed. Our feet are tangled together and his arm is around my waist pulling me close to his chest. I blush immediately and look up at him. He is still sleeping. I trying to wiggle my way out but his grip on me is super tight. I try to wake him up after multiple tries of wiggling out, but he won't wake up either. With no choice left i lay there. and soon enough, im staring at him. i study his breathing patterns and his chest rising and falling as i go to look at his face again i notice the smirk on his face and his piercing red eyes looking at me.

" Like what you see Maka?"

" I.. uhh"

" MMmm Maka i like when you talk dirty to me." he smiles and pulls me into a tight hug

" Let go of me! you asshole!"

Soul lets me go and i grab the nearest book and bring it down onto his skull.

"Fuuuucckkk, Maka! You and that fucking book!"

I walk over to my closest and before i open it i turn to Soul.

" Soul, i let you spend the night and i guarantee your girlfriend is gone, can you just... please go and come back later?"

Souls's angry expression fades and is replaced with a small smile. He walks over to me and places a kiss on my cheek.

" Whatever you say, tinytits."

Whit that he climbs out the window and walks off. why do i have butterflies in my stomach? Wait, did he just call me tinytits?! Fucking asshole. Uhh. I have never really let anyone in so why him? why Soul? I quickly slap my face and shake the thought off i go to my closet and pull out my favorite short-shorts and my blue and white striped t-shirt. i open my drawer and pull out my plain white socks and lace up my blue converse onto my feet. I walk out into the living room and find my papa sprawled out on the couch moping about me not eating his breakfast.

"MAKA! DAARLING, PAPA LOVES YOU!"

"uhh, dad don't touch me. I don't want some kind of disease."

he falls back to the couch and starts to mope again. I walk to the front door and open it. I shut the door and turn around to find Soul waiting for me by my fence, smiling.

" What do you want Soul?" i say walking towards him.

" Oh you know, annoy you, like always." Me and him keep walking and he wraps his arm around me.

" So... were are we going?" I grab his hand and take it off my shoulder

" _I_ am going to the library." i say hoping he will catch on

" Oooo. I get to see the bookworms lair. Must be fancy!"

I start to laugh"What am i going to do with you Soul?" i keep laughing and finally he puts his mouth close to my ear .

" Everything."

I blush wildly and i push him

" You wish." i say me and him both laughing.

We walk around the corner and we see the library. I walk into the front door and walk up to the counter. I ring the bell and the lady appears.

as soon as she sees me she brightens in her facial features

" Maka!"Blair says jumping up and down.

" Hay Blair, are my books in?"

" Yeah they... OMG, MAKA, WHO IS THIS CUTIE! ARE YOU DATING!"

"NO."

Soul stands there and smiles wickedly while chuckling.

" trust me, i wouldn't date tinytits here." he says pointing at my chest.

I grit my teeth. " Blair, are my books in?"

" Yep sweetheart here they are." she hand me the books and i immediately without looking hit Soul in the head, this time, doing it twice.

 **Thanks for reading and remember to R &R **

**I do not own the characters, but i do own the plot :)**


End file.
